


Tease

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, TV Tropes, TV Tropes Meme: Sleeps with Everyone but You, friends!seblaine, open coopbastian endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has taken notice that Cooper sleeps with everyone but him, so he confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> "sleeps with everyone but you" trope prompted by bisexualkira on tumblr. and note when i say "open coopbastian endgame," i guess i mean that they don't exactly get together at the end of this...but it's possible ;)

"You do know your brother has been bringing home lots of people while the folks are gone, right?" Sebastian asks once Cooper has walked out of the front door. He tries to keep his focus on the video game in front of him, but by now, he's hitting random buttons to get a lucky shot. 

He hears Blaine sighing next to him. "Don't even get me started," he says, getting through the game almost perfectly and hitting every bad guy he runs into. "Even though he takes his dirty work to the guest room, it's still loud and gross." 

"That's...gross, yeah." 

"This is nothing new," Blaine continues, "but there's something up with him lately. I've tried asking him if there was anything wrong, but he just tells me it's okay and he goes out to the bar." 

Sebastian is silent for a second, giving up on the game by attempting to run away from the bad guys rather than facing them. "Maybe he had a really bad audition," he then says. 

"Yeah, maybe." But Blaine doesn't look like he's convinced. 

Bas drops the subject, though. He certainly doesn't want to give Blaine the satisfaction that he's right--that Seb likes Cooper--by showing his concern for him.

He also doesn't want to give him the sanctification of winning, but Blaine shouts an obnoxious "BOO-YAH!" when the round is finished and the scoreboard appears on the screen, his name at the very top.

Neither of them mention Cooper again the rest of the night, but he's all Sebastian could think about. It's almost nauseating.

And it's definitely vomit-worthy when Sebastian runs into a very naked stranger in the kitchen the next morning--an unfamiliar man who has quite the cheery smile on his face. 

"Good morning!" the (still) very naked man greets. "Are you Blaine or Sebastian? Would you like some coffee?" 

* * *

"Are you doing this to fuck with me?" Sebastian hisses when he finally gets the chance to be alone with Cooper. The cheery, naked man was gone and Blaine went to pick up Kurt so that they could all have dinner together.

Sebastian and Cooper are alone in the living room. Which may or may not be dangerous.

"What are you talking about?" Cooper asks, switching on the tv and channel surfing. 

Seb keeps his eyes on him, frowning. "You damn well know what." 

"Sorry, I really don't," Cooper says, turning off the tv. He gets up and starts walking towards the staircase, his eyes never meeting Sebastian's. 

Well--if he wants to play dirty...

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" Sebastian calls out after him, putting on his well-known smirk as he also gets up from the couch and follows him. He's never said such a blatant statement about their (possibly obvious) sexual tension that has been sitting between them for months.

Cooper stops on the third step of the stairs. "What makes you think I'd sleep with my brother's friends?" 

"Admit it, you want me," Bas says, standing behind him and leaning against the wall. "You've been sleeping with random strangers because you think you can't have me. Or you're doing it to piss me off. Either way, it's kinda hot." 

Finally, Cooper meets his eyes. And his eyes look...hungry. "It's probably because of both," he says quietly, as if there are people around, and he grins. "Are you admitting it, then?" he asks. 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, his little smirk faltering. "Admitting what?" 

"Admitting that you like me." 

Seb doesn't let his smirk completely fall, attempting to ignore the fact that Coop has caught him off guard. 

"Does that mean you like me?" Bas asks once he's mentally composed himself. 

Slowly, Cooper nods. "Yeah," he answers. "Yeah, I  _really_ do." 

Without saying another word, Sebastian leans in close. Cooper quickly gets the idea and he leans in also, shutting his eyes. Seb's lips is just mere inches away from the lips he's been wanting to kiss. 

But he stops and he pulls away. After a second, a confused Cooper opens his eyes to see that shit-eating grin on Sebastian's face.

"You're going to have to work harder than that, Anderson, and sleeping with every living thing on earth certainly isn't helping your case." 

As if on cue, the front door opens and Blaine and Kurt walk in with a few boxes of pizza. Sebastian goes to them to greet them and help them carry the pizza, leaving a dumbstruck Cooper. 

Neither Blaine nor Kurt questions about the frozen older brother on the stairs, assuming it's just another crazy acting technique. 

It takes a few minutes for Cooper to process everything before he takes a few pizza slices and holds himself up in his room all night.

Sebastian would give him flowers the next day to somewhat apologize, but they still have a long way to go if they want this--whatever it is between them--to be real. 


End file.
